Flowey
|-|Flowey= |-|Omega Flowey= Flowey the Flower, also known as Flowey, is one of Frisk's enemies in the game and is the main antagonist. Despite this, he was a good character in season 1. Flowey can not feel anything. Flowey has no feelings. That's why he enjoys killing. Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. He also lacks a soul. Personality When Frisk first meets Flowey at the beginning of the game, he seemed friendly and polite, as shown when he greeted them. He also seemed to be cheery, due to carrying a smile on his face. However, he quickly revealed that, instead of being docile and kind like Asriel, he was a callous and sadistic psychopath. For example, if Frisk dies once in the boss fight against Omega Flowey, he will say "Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... killing you only ONE time?" This indicates that he enjoys killing. Flowey seems brutal and ruthless, as shown at the beginning of the game when he mercilessly attempted to kill Frisk. Also, he has no problem backstabbing others to get his way. Flowey's personality resembles Betty's personality. Due to not being able to feel love, Flowey's insides were filled with hatred. He never thought of his past life and was not afraid to kill his parents. This is proven when he kills Asgore at the end of the neutral route and did not care at all. However, at the same time, he still cared about Chara. Despite the evil inside Flowey, his Glitchtale counterpart seemed far more sympathetic in comparison. In fact, he actually helped Sans rescue Frisk in *Determination. However, his good actions in Season 1 could've just be because he knew that, if Chara gained control over the timeline, nobody (including himself) would be able to survive. Abilities |-|Flowey= * Friendliness Pellets: Pellets that Flowey uses for his main attack. Due to it being just a pellet, it deals a really low amount of damage. * Tentacles ''': These are green tentacles that Flowey uses to grab something or block some attacks. * '''Location Changing: Flowey is able to move around the underground to any location, provided its part of the underground. * RESET: Thanks to Flowey's Determination, Flowey has RESET ability. Flowey was controlling the RESET until the Frisk came to "The Underground", Flowey created a hundreds of timelines. * SAVE and LOAD : Flowey was controlling SAVE and LOAD. until Frisk came to "The Underground", this ability was under control of Flowey. |-|Omega Flowey= * X-Shaped Bullets: Flowey can summon these and fire it at the enemy. This is the most basic weapon in his arsenal. Only used in "Your Best Friend". * Flowey Nuke: A Nuke which explodes on impact. Only used in "Your Best Friend" * Hope Cannon: This is used against last-stand attacks, like Chara's black, or "hate" void attack. This attack can be argued to be Omega Flowey's strongest attack in his arsenal. This broke Chara's Hate Attack, which proves how powerful this attack is. Only used in "Your Best Friend". History Flowey's Awakening Asriel has been dead for a long time, the works of Alphys results return of Asriel as a flower. Flowey wakes up here the first day, before everything starts and before Flowey starts killing everybody. Since no one is determined, Flowey controls RESET and SAVE and LOAD abilities. Sans vs Flowey After the introduction, Sans and Omega Flowey fight countless times, with Omega Flowey losing every single time. Eventually, Flowey finally loses and was killed by Sans. *Determination This was Flowey's first appearance in the series. Although he has no soul and feels nothing, he warned Sans about Chara getting Frisk's DETERMINATION, showing that he still has some compassion. In the episode, Flowey is seen with a worried face, showing he cares about Frisk's safety. Your Best Friend Sans fixes a machine that would make Gaster return. Flowey doesn't like being an assistant, as shown when Sans asks him for a wrench. After Gaster was successfully brought back, they teleported where the 6 souls are. The souls were given to Flowey to become much powerful. Flowey seems shy when Sans gives him the Souls. In the battle Omega Flowey was hurt by Chara, as they don't recognize new Flowey's personality, as their catchphrase is "Kill or Be Killed" and now he is just doing the opposite. After the souls ran out of power, Flowey reformed back. Chara wanted to kill him, but Frisk held onto DETERMINATION and gives their soul at the same time when the 6 Souls regain energy. With 7 souls, Flowey finally transformed in his real form Asriel. Flowey has never been a flower since then, We can say that Flowey never happened again after this episode. Trivia * Omega Flowey in total carried 6 souls. * Before Frisk came, Flowey had the RESET ability. In the genocide route, he told Frisk about this. * While Flowey RESET couldmt reset until Frisk came along, over 100+ resets have been performed. It is not known what happened in Flowey's timelines, but Flowey and Sans seem to have fought many times. * Flowey has DETERMINATION because of Alphys. * Flowey referred Asgore as a stupid king. * Flowey referred Sans as a Smiley Trashbag. * Although Flowey has a very evil personality, and he does not have the feelings, but he still cares about Chara. * Sans injured in episode 4 "Your Best Friend". Flowey cares about Sans the first time and Flowey worried about him. Because, while in Omega Flowey form, Flowey has the ability to feel something, thanks to 6 soul. * Flowey is experienced in everything and knows hundreds of timelines. * Flowey helped everyone in Season 1, because if Chara had all the timeline control, everyone would die, if this events had never happened, Flowey would go to kill everybody cruelly. * Flowey, in two fights with Chara, Flowey did not try to save Chara or bring Chara back. He just tried to kill Chara. * Flowey is a Determination trait user, if Asriel was still Flowey, Frisk will be not only one who can beat Betty. Flowey have enough determination able to defeat Betty, since Flowey does not have feelings and emotions, Betty's "Illusion Manipulation" ability will not work anyway. Especially if Flowey goes through the Omega Flowey form, he can destroy Betty like a toy, thanks to 6 souls and LV9999. "Only Fear can beat Determination, only Determination can defeat Fear". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Dead Category:Human or non-Monster Character